


You Deserve Better

by MatureFicsOnly



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Foreplay, Hand & Finger Kink, I did, M/M, Making Love, Rimming, Romance, Smut, You've been warned, and vice versa, did i say smut?, espilver, espio treating silver like a prince, forehead kiss, hopefully a story as sweet as a lemon tart, lgbt/gay fic, my gift to espilver fans, silver being an overprotective bro to blaze melts my heart, silvespio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatureFicsOnly/pseuds/MatureFicsOnly
Summary: Silver has been turning down Espio lately. Frustrated, Espio goes for a nightly stroll only to stumble upon someone who happened to relate to their dilemma.Sometimes being more open with the one you love is what brings you closer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This randomly came out of nowhere and I don't know if I want to finish it yet. 
> 
> One day I'll come up with newer ideas.

Empty.

The same way Espio's house has always been. Silver promised to come home tonight shortly after Espio's case closed. Perhaps he's late, but I trust he is safe, he thought wistfully. The chameleon went out the back, sitting cross-legged next to the miniature pond garden, to meditate. To calm his nerves, he unwittingly reminisces their relationship since the day they met. It was strange, idiotic, and redundant. He knew that, but it hardly bothered him.

There was one thing that started to bother him though.

Two years after Silver reached young adulthood, he felt more than ready to initiate a relationship with Espio, and they've been growing together as a couple ever since.

Despite being together for more than two years, their relationship felt as though it only lasted a year. It was no surprise since they spent most of their time apart committing to higher priorities where their worlds were at stake. Irregardless of that, Silver always made time for Espio with the same enthusiasm he had since the day they shared their first kiss. Albeit it was subtle, Espio was more than flattered. Silver may have toughened up over the years, but he'll always be that same lovable hedgehog who says the silliest things while making serious (and foolish) decisions.

How was their intimacy going? They don't do it a lot, but when they do, Espio would often be reluctant about it, yet Silver knew he wanted it. Seldom did Silver listen but he does, especially when Espio was sick or injured. He respected his boundaries, and knew when to cross it when he tried putting up a front. It's been that way at least once every other month.

This is what bothered him: this time, Silver was the one who refused.

Whenever Espio was in the mood, Silver always went for it even when he was nodding off. The past few weeks, where Silver took on a few short missions with Blaze, Silver came home uninterested. The chameleon spent days figuring out the problem. He asked Blaze, who said that Silver had been too focused on his missions to bring up anyone else. She said he had no problem with him. He believed her, knowing well enough that a princess like her has no reason to lie to her comrades.

Espio wondered if Silver finally felt dejected by his fibs of refusal. The more he avoided him, the more he felt hot and bothered. He tried seducing him once through a kiss, but the hedgehog only responded with his trademark smile and went straight to bed. Sure he blushed and all, but unlike before, he seemed to have failed in getting the message. Being turned down? Espio hated the feeling. Is that what Silver is trying to convey - to make him feel what he's feeling? That doesn't sound like Silver at all! Normally he would do his best to help others avoid going through what he went through no matter how small the problem was.

Once he finished meditating, Espio realized Silver still hadn't come home. He sighed, rose to his feet, and went out for a brisk walk in the night. He was getting tired, but he chose to stay awake, to wait for his kindred spirit to return.

On his way back, Espio noticed a whitish figure hovering past, meters away from where he stood.

"Silver?" he called. The figure stopped and Espio ran towards it. "What are you doing out here--"

When the figure turned around Espio stopped in his tracks to see many odd details that were far from what Silver looks like, the most notable detail were the... female features. No, he didn't look anywhere below her heavy makeup. He knew exactly who it was.

"...Rouge."

"If it's Silver you're looking for then you need glasses, hun, cause I'm not him," Rouge greeted.

Espio crossed his arms, "Nice to see you too. What're you doing out here?"

"No reason," Rouge paused, "just going for a stroll is all."

"Huh. Is that so?" Espio scoffed.

"What? It's not like you're going to assault me, right? Even I know you don't swing in my direction," teased the treasure hunter.

"You were over at Knuckles' place again, weren't you?" teased the chameleon, who avoided the bat's mockery.

"Guess again, pinhead."

Espio huffed, "You really don't want to lie to a detective, Rouge."

Rouge groaned, "Fine you got me. But if you dare ask any more questions--"

"Believe me, I'm in no position to guess."

"Good. What are you doing out here anyway?" Rouge asked back.

"That's classified."

"Fine by me. G'night."

"Rouge, wait," Espio called not long after Rouge had her back turned, "you're good with... romantic advice right?"

"Romance? Pfft, not as well as Amy. But I do give spicy advice if you know what I mean?" Rouge winked.

Espio stared blankly.

"You know, for someone who wants more sauce on their hotdog? Wink, wink? Nudge, nudge!" Rouge said as she nudged on Espio's arm.

Espio glared.

"Sorry, too much info. What's up hun?"

"Um, it's... no, I refuse to trust you!"

"Ah, so you are seeking some spice in your life. Who else would you trust with such info?"

"Oh, I don't know... Nobody."

"Fine by me."

"But since you're someone who knows about this sort of thing, can I trust you to keep this between us?"

Rouge crossed her arms and sneered, "You can, but what's in it for me? As a treasure hunter I don't give in to propositions until I'm promised my bounty."

"I won't tell anyone where you sneak off to every night," Espio said.

Rouge then uncrossed her arms in shock. "Every ni--- have you been spying on me!?"

"A ninja detective never reveals his secrets,” Espio huffed back.

“Alright, you got yourself a deal. Now spill, hun.”

Espio took a deep breath and spoke, “It's about Silver.”

“What about him?” Rouge and Knuckles knew about Silver and Espio's relationship, but that was it. Espio grew hesitant with opening up about his sex life to Rouge, but if anyone knew about the subject, and their relationship, it's her. And Vector maybe, but how awkward would it be to ask your boss about such things while aware he's not good at keeping secrets? Intimate conquests are something males are supposed to take pride in, but unfortunately for Espio, he lacks it.

“He's been...” Espio's voice went softer, “...avoiding me...” and softer, “...even when I'm in the mood.”

“I see,” said Rouge, who heard him loud and clear, “Is he tired?”

“Not always.” Espio utterly refused to admit that Silver would still be in the mood despite being half-asleep.

“Have you tried flirting with him?”

“As subtle as possible...”

“Mother of Mobius, Espio, you're just like that Knucklehead!” exasperated the bat.

“Should I be sorry?”

“Not to me, hun. Look, I think I know what Silver's going through. I don't know enough about you, but Knuckles always tries to push me away whenever I get him in the mood. And it sometimes gets to the point where I stop trying to flirt with him because I'm so sick of his lack of romance! I once endured a whole month playing hard to get, he even argued with me about it.

“He was too dense to recognize the problem until one day he started doing all these romantic things for me.”

“Such as?”

“Planning dates, enjoying each other's company, performing experiments. He did all that for me then apologized for being such a dimwit in the first place.”

“I see,” chuckled Espio, “you should at least understand his end before jumping to that conclusion.” Rouge’s eyes widened at his comment.

“Y-yeah, I did. It feels... nice when you get to talk about it with someone you love,” she hummed. Her wings flapped open and levitated over the dirt. “I think I would like to sleep in with him tonight. Thanks for the chat, Espio.”

The chameleon smirked, “likewise.”

“Oh and one more word of advice?”  
“Yes?”  
“I'd wear something inviting if you want to earn a bonus for later.” Rouge ended the conversation with a wink and flew off, leaving Espio blushing furiously.  
_I'll kill her._

  
It was one o'clock in the morning when Espio returned home. Upon entering his abode, he found Silver snuggled up on his couch watching television. Gold eyes met and smiles were mirrored. Espio walked slowly and sat next to his restless boyfriend.

“What're you watching?”

“Chao In Space,” Silver answered, “Shadow wouldn't stop pestering me to watch it since he made his debut there.”

“Is that why you came home late?” chortled Espio.

“Kind of? I offered to escort Blaze over at Shadow's tonight. When he answered the door, he was all, “Oh there you are Silver! Here take this movie with you and watch it. I do not wanna hear another excuse from you tomorrow.” Then he let Blaze in and slammed the door in my face.”

“Wow.”

“My thoughts exactly. What about you? Why were you home so late?”

“Me?” spoke Espio, “I just went out for a walk.”

“This late? Is something on your mind?” Silver asked.

_Damnit, this hedgehog picks up all my signals_, “You could say that.”

Silver paused the movie and lifted his legs to face Espio, “What's wrong?”  
“Honestly, Silver? I think it's us.”

Silver's ears drooped, “oh.”

“Look, I'm not breaking up with you or anything. It's just,” Espio looked away, “you've been avoiding me lately.”

“I have? But I'm speaking to you right now. We've been chatting it up for weeks since my break started!”

“I'm talking about you turning me down when we... you know...”

“When you ask me to babysit Charmy?”

“No—wait when did I say that?”

“I'm joking,” chuckled Silver, “I think I know what you mean.”

"Y-you do?”

“Heh, yeah. I've been holding back for a while now too. I was kinda hoping you would make the first move this time.”

“Don't French kisses mean anything to you? I've been trying to get you in the mood for days!”

“I know, I know, don't get me wrong! It's just that I had to see Blaze for our next mission the day after and I didn't want to feel like the hot mess in front of her.”

“Silver, if anyone feels like a limping hot mess with hickies everywhere, it's me.” Espio deadpanned, “not that I mind.”

"Heh, you like it when I give it to you, dontcha?” snickered Silver.

“It would be wrong for me not to,” Espio said, his voice turning sultry. Out of bravery, he slowly crawled towards Silver, who loosened the blanket that wrapped around his shoulders.

“You know, I'll have to come up with an excuse for Shadow if I don't finish this movie,” Silver muttered seductively.

“Please, I know you only watched this movie to wait for me,” said Espio.

Silver smirked with arousal and turned off the television, “I love it when you're right.”

  
It started with a harsh shove from Espio, forcing Silver to lay his head on the cushions. Espio quickly trapped him and sealed their lips together. The hedgehog's thoughts stirred erratically as his lover's hands roamed every inch of his body, awakening the one thing he held back every time Espio kissed him. He didn't hesitate this time. The moment he felt his lover's hand on him, his arousal awakened. Espio’s habit of shying away his own is a thing of the past, because once he felt Silver within his grip, so did his sex. Sooner than later they were practically rubbing against each other, with Silver feeling intimidated by Espio's shocking pace.

“Can we,” Silver panted.  
“...continue...”  
“...on the futon?” then out came a moan from the eager hedgehog.

“Oh... right. S-sorry,” Espio muttered as he snapped back to reality.

“Nah, I should be sorry,” Silver giggled. He then leaned in, his hot breath tickling Espio's left cheek,

“Because I won't be holding back this time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more lemon-scented fluff! Again keep in mind that I am not good at writing this sort of thing. I did not expect this story to get more than 5 kudos so thanks for that!
> 
> I was more focused on writing the warm-up scenes therefore what happens after is up to your imagination. The ending should give you an implied suggestion though.
> 
> The third and final chapter is coming soon so until that comes, I hope you don't cringe too hard at this one!

A minute later, they continued in their bedroom. They were face-to-face on the mattress, panting softly, hands on each other, both twitching with arousal. The only lit objects in the room were both lamps on the side tables, barely radiating the room, but enough for them to see each other. Because if all the lights were on, it would ruin the hedgehog's mood.

Minutes later, they let out a long cry of release, followed by shallow pants and grunts. They rested for a second, but Espio took whatever chance he saw before him. His hands cupped Silver's cheeks, and kissed his neck - just above the clump of chest fur that which he loved to bury his face into. Confused, yet escalating with excitement, Silver reached for his boyfriend's shoulders and gently pushed him away.

"I thought you said you weren't holding back," argued Espio.

"Es... you're scaring me," mumbled Silver.

"Why's that?" Espio asked dejectedly, "don't you want me?"

"Y-yes, I do - more than anything, Espio! I'm just wondering where this enthusiasm came from."

Espio remained silent for a moment. Should he tell him? What would Silver think? Only one way to find out.   
"You wouldn't have expected me to figure this out on my own, would you?" 

"Yes. That's exactly why I asked," Silver answered. 

"I may have walked into Rouge earlier and made the stupidest decision to seek romantic advice from her," Espio half-lied. Since when does Rouge know so much about romance when all she cares about is getting what she wants?

"Oh no... she didn't tell you to wear something kinky again, did she?" teased Silver.

"No," chortled the chameleon, "she told me about how she felt whenever Knuckles rejected her. I guess she helped me to better understand your point of view. I know you're not very good at talking about these sorts of problems, so I figured I'd ask someone who knew about us and... this.

"Please don't be upset with me. I'll take full responsibility for disclosing any personal information about our relationship. It wasn't easy for me to make that decision," Espio confessed. The ninja hung his head and turned away from the stunned hedgehog. He couldn't meet his eyes. He felt like he had done something dishonorable behind Silver's back. He was fully aware about how sensitive Silver can be. 

Instead of hearing a direct response, he heard Silver burst into a fit of giggles. 

"Why would I be upset?" Silver began, "Firstly, Rouge may be a lot of things, but gossiping about our relationship isn't one of them. Knuckles promised to ensure that on our behalf while we do the same with their relationship. Therefore our lips are sealed.

"Secondly, even I ask Knuckles for advice too since he reminds me so much of you. If anyone could give me some perspective about your point of view, it's him. A few days ago, I asked him what I should do whenever you tried seducing me and he told me not to ignore you, but to at least ask or just go with it since it's not everyday you get to be bold."

"That's strangely mature of him to say that," commented Espio.

"Lastly, I'm... honestly touched. For you to say all that while worrying about how I'll react is... arguably the sweetest thing you've ever done for me so far." 

Espio turned his head to face Silver, who flashed the cutest grin on his flushed cheeks. His heart melted and returned the gesture with a small, shy smile. 

"I was taught by the best."

Silver's grin widened. A wave of pride washed over him, and his confidence regained instantly. He always looked up to Espio because it was the ninja who often taught him something. But for him to teach Espio something made him feel more equal to him than ever. 

Espio saw this as another opportunity and softly pressed his lips against Silver's to continue where they left off. Silver eagerly accepted this and allowed his lover to have him his way. Even the chameleon knew where Silver's weak spots were, so he nipped at them, earning a moan from the hedgehog every time. 

"I missed this," Espio murmured, "I miss you."

"You," Silver moaned, "have no idea how long I've waited for this."

_I may have an_ idea, Espio thought amusingly, but was too busy to speak his mind.

Their foreplay was slow and agonizing, but neither of them cared. They don't crave sex. They crave love: to taste every inch of skin they can reach, whisper sweet nothings, and to hold each other for hours like it was their last day on Mobius.

Espio continued to praise Silver for every little detail that made him yearn to be closer, to feel deeply. And Silver? They're not even fondling each other and he already drowned in pleasure so much he didn't care if he ran out of breath. He didn't need his arousal to be touched in order to feel it.

All it took was Espio treating him like a prince;

A priceless treasure;

_Their_ future.

And they were kissing again, with Espio pulling Silver down on him. Somewhere in between kisses Espio muttered, "I... need... you. P-Please... Silver..."

"So needy, chameleon," growled Silver, "I love it."

"Well that's too bad for me because I love _you," _came Espio's playful whisper. His hot breath made the hedgehog' ear twitch... along with another place he grew more desperate for by the second.

Silver wasn't sure how to react. He didn't know whether to ravish the detective beneath him or to take it slow, just the way he liked it. The hedgehog responded with a smile and slowly leaned down to plant marks on Espio's chest. Meanwhile his hand busied itself with the nethers until he found what he was looking for. During this ecstatic foreplay, Silver returned the favor tenfold, by filling Espio's pleasure to the brim with nonstop praise.

(_A.N. So sorry to disappoint you, reader, but I'm still uncomfortable with writing detailed sex scenes, so feel free to imagine what Silver's doing during their foreplay as you follow through the brief descriptions. Thanks!_)

"You're beautiful."

Silver went from kissing his feet, to his legs, then thighs, and stopped right in between. A gentle prod sent shivers down Espio's spine. He wanted to protest Silver's undignified method of teasing, but he was too far gone to care.

"You're perfect."

Perfect? Nonsense! Where is he getting-!!! Did his digit just go in? Espio's thoughts broke out of focus through his shocked gasp. He was briefly distracted with yet another kiss. He moaned loudly into it, at least it felt that way to Silver's ears. For each passing moment Espio moaned, Silver began to lose control a lot quicker than he thought. 

"Entice me more."

Silver lowered himself more to get a better view of what nearly drove Espio mad. He saw them twitch, and Espio begged him not to look. Silver repeated his warning: "I won't hold back anymore," and took one in. One digit became two, and Espio cried out his lover's name. The combination of both sounds of pleasure and nonsensical death threats were music to Silver's ears.

Meanwhile, Espio was confused - sensually confused. He felt undignified in his current position, but at the same time he wanted more. Silver's fingers were out and were replaced with something slicker and more flexible. Espio saw stars at that point. Silver hadn't even entered him yet and he was already close to his climax. It felt unfair, but he had never felt this way about Silver before, whenever they did it. He felt more confident, more open. He felt like he didn't need to hide in the face of denial. 

Huh, perhaps Rouge does know a thing or two about romance.

"I'm ready," Espio huffed breathlessly. Silver willingly obeyed this time and returned to his previous position. The sensual look on Espio's face made Silver snicker. A few fresh tears stung his eyes that were way beyond the expression of pain. His eyes were half-lidded. His marked chest heaved as he panted, and his hand covered his swollen lips in hopes of hiding any more features which the hedgehog may find alluring. His cheeks were flushed a vivid red, a shade that's impossible to hide from unworthy eyes.

Fortunately for Silver, the sight was all his.

"You really enjoyed that, didn't you?" He chuckled.

"Y-yeah, but... W-what about you?" Espio managed to say.

"Your pleasure's as good as mine," purred Silver. 

The hedgehog came prepared with protection, and rubbed away any aching itch he neglected, that is until Espio did it for him. It was on in one swift move. He focused his position between his lover's legs and looked into his eyes for approval. It warmed Espio's soul every time he did that. The chameleon leaned in and kissed his lover's forehead.

"I'm all yours."

Silver looked into his eyes and saw no sign of fear. Nervousness was a type of fear, and the hedgehog sensed none of it.

"You're... not too nervous?"

"After being with you for so long, why should I be? I love you."

He said it again! Man, if only this moment lasted forever and played on loop. Sadly, life had other plans so might as well make the best of it now. Taking it as a green signal, Silver carefully made his way inside, gasping harshly at the tight sensation of being constricted by the inner walls of his lover beneath him.

Another surprise struck Silver when Espio gave in to release the moment he entered. He felt small beads of the hot mess splash against his fur. They both froze in shock, with Espio flinching at his sudden loss of control. 

"I-I'm sorry! I couldn't c-control it. I-I--!"

"It's fine!" Silver laughed.

Espio remained silent for a moment as he tried to process Silver's fits of laughter. After recovering from the shock, which took about a minute, Espio laughed awkwardly at the situation, feeling strangely comfortable at how well Silver took it. Moments later, Silver's laughter died down and their arousal resumed shortly.

"Now, where were we?" Chortled the hedgehog.

"I believe we are," Espio smirked at the unsuspecting hedgehog and switched their position. Silver was still inside, but Espio volunteered to take control.

"Here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should get started on Espilver week soon...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna die alone. :'D
> 
> Leave a kudos if you want to see what happens next!


End file.
